


Take a break

by Hoehoehoelt



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Funny, Some Humor, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoehoehoelt/pseuds/Hoehoehoelt
Summary: Just a short humour fic with my male ss Ares (Aries), and out favourite minuteman!Preston has another settlement to mark on Ares map. Ares is not happy about that.





	Take a break

Ares sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

All day. All fricking day.

Now Ares loved Preston. Preston was his first friend after being freshly thawed out of the vault. Preston has always been there for him. Always listened to him when he would get upset whilst talking about his life before the war. Or his worried about the possibility that he would never find Shaun. He even calmly listened when Ares came back fuming, because Marcy had ran her mouth for too long at him, and he just couldn't take it anymore. She wasn't the only person who had lost someone. Atleast she still had her husband.

So in conclusion, Preston was a great friend.

But for fucks sake, he would _not_ _shut_  up about settlements needing their help.

"General, I've just gotten word of another settlement needing our help. Here, I'll mark it on your map."

And like that, Ares was done.

He turned to Preston, eyes narrowed and showing anger, if all he really felt was frustrated and tired.

"Preston, for the love of God, I can't keep running around like this. I'm not the hero you think I am."

Preston frowned at that, thinking that Ares was going to flat out refuse to help someone. He didn't like the sound of that.

"Of course I know that. But those people need our help and-"

"No, listen to me!"

Ares cut him off, and started pacing, his hands clenched at his sides. He needed to stay calm. He couldn't lose it completely.

After a few seconds, he recollected himself. And with a deep breath, turned to Preston. His eyes sharp and his voice stern. Honestly, Preston felt a little like the cat who got caught eating the canary. Such an intimidating expression didn't fit Ares usually kind and welcoming face. He had _definitely messed_  up.

"Preston, this is the fourth settlement today. I'm tired, okay? I want a break that lasts longer than an hour at most. Why can't you do it? Or y'know, one of the TWENTY FREAKING OTHER MINUTEMEN WE HAVE HERE?!"

Ares couldn't help but raise his voice at the end. And for the first time, Preston was...Quiet. Thinking back on it now, the General was right. Preston had been sending only him to help out every single person who came to them, even though they did have other men. He could understand now why Ares was frustrated. And he couldn't even bring himself to be mad. Ares was a man younger than himself, who had recently lost his family. He had watched his lover be killed right in front of him. Was thrust into a world he didn't understand. And couldn't say no to anyone who needed his help. He should be allowed a rest for once.

So with a soft and understanding smile, Preston nodded, before walking over to Ares and patting his shoulder.

"You got it, boss."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is just kind of a test, to see what people might think!


End file.
